Exporing Hyrule
by thetwilitprincesses
Summary: This was my World Geography essay that we had to write for if we could visit our own continent, and I made it about LoZ. Please tell me what you think!


**This is an essay I had to write in Pre/AP World Geography were we adventure to our own continent and I made mine based on legend of Zelda. By the way, I made a 100 on this essay. w00t! Tell me if you'd say the same!**

Dear Your Ladyship,

We are pleased to inform thy majesty that we have discovered a new continent just east of the coast of Japan. Quite a large one at that! Unbelievably, it is in the shape of a triangle, your highness. Actually three! I had found that to be quite surprising, continents in the shape of geometric shapes, but I had discovered that near the end of my journey. It all started when we landed at the peak o the first triangle Island, as I have come to call them, where we were immediately greeted by a group of fish like peoples by the name of Zoras. A peaceful tribe of race, inhabiting a cave like place they called "Zora's Domain." Ah, I forget myself. The creatures were incredibly tall and very thin I might add, and they had many fins, for they lived partly in water, for their home is like a lagoon, half submerged in an icy fortress that surrounded the surrounding area. They let us stay in exchange for a few fishing rods and a camp stove. I decided to lead the men off in a more southern direction after listening to there many complaints of reeking of fish. So after bidding _adieu _to the peaceful Zora tribe, we bid farewell to the Queen Rutella and her young son Ralis and made a quick prayer to the shrine of their deity, Jabu- Jabu and treaded on towards the esteemed castle of Hyrule, the said capital of the entire Super continent. After many days of crossing the enormous Hyrule Field and following the Zora River, we came across a group of Hylians, the name of the inhabitants of Hyrule, who gratefully gave us directions in exchange for two bags of gunpowder and a keg of gin. Soon, we came to the drawbridge of the Great Hyrule Castle. It was absolutely amazing, your queenly-ness. The towers spiraled up to the clouds as a passing bar tender, Telma, led us around Castle Town as we approached the Castle. After we gained clearance for the guards, we even met the Princess of their kingdom! The great princess Zelda. She spoke kindly and honored to dinner as we spoke of the origins of the immense kingdom. You see, your gaudiness, the Hylians believed that Earth was created by three Goddesses. Nayru, for water, Din, for Fire and Earth, and Farore for life, and they together created a golden power called the triforce. The triforce was split and bestowed to three Hyilans. Zelda, a king of a race called Gerudos, and a Ordanian boy called the Hero of Time. The mention of the Hero seemed painful for the princess so I dropped the subject. We all graciously left the castle to explore town and that quickly brought us back to Telma's bar. As she treated my men to another round, she introduced me to a group of travelers who I quickly recognized as the very ones who'd given us directions. Their names were Auru, Rusl, Ashei, and Shad who were a sort of resistance to some uprisings in Hyrule. I decided not to pry, but they decided to join my endeavor, considering that they were sort of experts in Hyrule's landscape. Geographers like you, your literate-ness! Well after my men were done drinking and getting over their hang overs, we trudged on towards the Province of Faron in which Rusl was native. Then the Fates got the better of us when we entered the ironically name forest called the "Lost Woods." Not surprisingly, we where easily misguided by strange creatures I call skull kids who constantly pushed us in the wrong direction despite Rusl's expertise. After three days of losing our minds, my twin sister and companion who is mapping our ventures, heard a strange musical thrumming coming form just west of our position, a brass sound. Being a dabbling musician, we followed the music and discovered the joyful race of Deku's and a Hylian like race called Kokiri. We discovered the Kokiri children, I say 'children', but their ages surpassed my own, yet they seemed to keep the essence of youth. I plan to discover their secret to long life but on my pioneer journey I mean only to map the landscape for your royal highness.

I also noticed that every Hyilan, Kokiri, and others had pointed ears, and I meant to ask them of this and our short Kokiri companion, Saria, but I was drawn from my musings when I saw a strange bobbing of light floating next to her. I also realized that all of the remaining Kokiri had them as well. I politely ducked my head down and asked her, and she simply replied, 'It's my fairy!'

I blinked increadiously and dropped the subject as we reached a clearing with many 'fairies' flying this way and that with tiny creatures that appeared to have bark for shin and long flowing tresses of leaves for hair and clothing accompanied by similar creatures who looked like short uprooted trees with mask like leaves for faces.

"What in the world?" I heard Angie, my sister, gasp as we turned our attention to a huge Deku tree, as they are called, reached the clouds, even taller than the Hyrule Castle, which it even had a face. We all jumped when it spoke, speaking an a language called Ancient Hylian, welcoming us to the Kokiri Forest.

We all politely bowed and joined in at they're in with they're unending feasting. I even joined in at a quartet of Deku pipes with my favorite trumpet as all the men joined in dance with the kokiri girls with the tiny fairies bobbing in rhythm as a small Korok (the sapling like race) took the center stage with several of the pesky Skull kids playing ocarina along with the eerie, beautiful sound of Makar's violin rising into the moonless night.

That morning we departed, we soon discovered that the skull kids had stolen three sleeping bags and a box of matches. We reluctantly ad to leave those items behind, we eventually found the small Faron village of Ordan. We met the village leader, Bo, and his daughter Ilia and a boy clad in green riding an umber colored horse. He appeared to have the symbol of the Triforce on his fist like the Hero of the Legend, but I was so tired, I payed no heed at that time as Rusl introduced us to his family. His son Colin was a bit of a 'fraidy cat, but he earnestly tried to convince his father to let him join us, but he quickly deci\lined. Oh! I'm so sorry milady! I'm probably boring you with these tales... Shall we continue with when we left the Faron Province? I shall. We parted the land of many woods for a more dry climate. This is where we met the burly race called the Gorons and later, a band of beautiful thieving women called Gerudos. WE first met the Gorons in the Mountain Pass while climbing the famed "Death Mountain" with Auru as a guide. The gorons in short are very... buff.

We met them when we experienced an enormous earthquake, sending a hail of boulders upon us, and along with a few gorons curled into rocks. After brief introductions, we were lead to the Goron Village. It was an entire city inside the mountain. In awe we met the two Goron Chieftains, Darunia and Darbus. The welcomed us as brothers and sisters of the tribe in exchange for my trumpet, which I made quite a fuss for the entire stay, and a compass.

We went through a rock harvesting expedition, that's what there diet consists of is rocks from the Dodongo Cavern, but I do need to describe the Gorons, don't I? Well for starters, they are like miniature Mountains, my Queen! The have rather unchanging expressions, but for the most part, they smile a lot despite their fierce look. We also learned of another Goron Tribe awhile east of the Zora River on the Mountain of Snowhead near the Lanayru Province. We all agreed to meet the Eastern Tribe on our trip back to England as we departed with slightly lighter packs as Shad led the way, even tough Ashei was an expert of Snowhead and surrounding areas, and sadly to say, we ended up in a desert!

"Shad..." I sighed as we stared out at the barren landscape before us. He just shrugged as we trudged on in search of an oasis and to recuperate, but then we met the brutes known as Gerudos. As I said, they had a bewitching beauty that had most of my men at there feet instantly, but were in the blink of an eye were bound and gagged and before we could even scream, we shared the same feet. My vision finally adjusted to the dark when I awoke in a dark cell. I called out for my companions and was returned by a gerudo guard. Her name was Nabooru and she poked me in the sides with a scimitar.

At that, she unlocked the door, still tied up, and led me and a few of my companions, Tina, Duncan, Valeria, Angie, Anthony, Diana, and Michelle into a large chamber, a room in a place called the Arbiter's Grounds in the Gerudo Desert if what Shad had told me was correct. And then we were face to face with the one Zelda had warned us about two months earlier.

"Gannondorf." Anthony and Angie muttered, with Michelle giving a shudder of excitement while Tina and Duncan remained expressionless.

The Great King of evil was exactly as she had implied. It was truly a fright, your greatness. But then he took interest in our luggage as many of the races had. After a great deal of bartering, he let us all go in a mass exchange for steel, gunpowder, and robes. St that, we were re-gagged and bound and when we were untied, we were in the middle of Termina Field, the mainland of Eldin Province, the band of Gerudos gone.

:Greetings brudda!" A goron cried out. :The Goron leader of The Snowhead tribe of Gorons cried out, Darmani the Third.

We all exchanged greetings once more. Keep in mind you majestic holiness, our journey is coming to an end. We all agreed that we were ready to return to our beds back at your humble kingdom, so We all wound up at the famous Lake Hylia, where little Prince Ralis, and several Zora guards awaited with our entire ship wading on its shores.

"Wow!!" Wisped through the crowd as we all wearily approached the ship. A quickly whipped around towards my sister and asked for my notepad. At that very instant, I reached for the closest envelope and shoved the letter into it and handed it to the closest Hylian postman. I do hope that this letter reaches you post haste, milady and I do hope to visit this kingdom again with dare I say, more supplies and a slightly better funding. At that, we depart back to England, back to your generousness and back to our warm beds, but with many souvenirs! We have many a deku nut, Hylian loach, several Ordanian monkeys, Goron Drums, Kargorok feathers from the desert, a zora scale, and even a stray fairy! So please milady, this Kingdom of Hyrule is quite the Kingdom!

-Best regards, the bold adventuresses  



End file.
